


Marrying My Best Friend

by rye03



Series: The Ship has Sailed (a collection of short stories) [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:01:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26380813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rye03/pseuds/rye03
Summary: i’m putting all my short stories on here, and just so you know, this one is bad. it was one of my firsts, so don’t expect anything good.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: The Ship has Sailed (a collection of short stories) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917250
Kudos: 4





	Marrying My Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally the first short story I wrote. so please be nice to it. I personally think its really bad but that's just me. If you do happen to like this please check out the other stories in this series that so much better and not written 5 years ago.

It was unusually dark that night, my sisters and brother in their beds sleeping. Now you may think "why are you not sleeping", well my explanation. I cant. I simply can't sleep. You may also be thinking "who is this weirdo and why hasn't he introduced himself", well I'm Louis Tomlinson. Now I've never been diagnosed with insomnia but my mom believes I have it. Now that's not the reason why I'm still awake, I was thinking of my best friend. He has lush chocolate curls, he was tall with lanky legs, emerald green eyes, and the biggest drama nerd I know. His name is Harry Styles. Harry, Harry, Harry. That's all that's been on my mind. In his white t-shirt and black skinny jeans and boots.  
I only got about an hour of sleep that night but the next day I got ready for school, ate breakfast, grabbed my backpack, slipped on my Toms and slipped out the door since my school started earlier than my siblings. I was walking to school when I saw a bus drive by and there he was in the very back window seat. The man who's been on my mind since he entered the school. Harry. Now one of the reasons he might be on my mind is because I've had a crush on him since Year 9 or 5th grade, but none of my friends know because I'm the captain of the football (or soccer for you Americans) team and telling them I'm gay get me kicked off the team. Now your probably thinking that I wouldn't get kicked off the team, and your right. They would tease me until it became so bad that I would have to quit the team, I've seen it happen before to my friend Niall Horan. He told them that he was dating Liam Payne, the choir geek, and two weeks later he quit the team. At the time I didn't know what they were doing until after Niall quit and he told me. So I sit in the closet wondering if I'll ever come out, until the day that Harry and I got in a fight and I screwed up.  
One day we were sitting at lunch, Harry, Niall, Liam and I, when Harry started talking about this new girl that he wanted to date and had asked out. Taylor. That was her name. Ugh! Just her name made me vomit in my mouth a bit. Taylor was one of those fake girls who wears way too much makeup and has an awful taste in clothes. So I told him "Harry, she doesn't want to date you because you're you. She only joined the drama club to get guys."  
Apparently, he took offense to that and shot back "You're just jealous because Eleanor dumped you for Stan!"  
Now did Eleanor dump me for Stan? Yes. Did I care? No. She was another fake girl with too much make up. At that point I was mad and when I heard the words come out of my mouth even I was surprised. I said "HARRY THIS IS NOT ABOUT ELEANOR! IT'S ABOUT YOU! I LIKE YOU HARRY! More than a friend. More than my best friend!" Then I ran out, out of the lunchroom, out of the school. I didn't want to be seen. I wanted to be alone.  
I didn't see Harry for the rest of the week. Mostly because my face was hidden by my large hoodie. The hoodie wasn't actually mine, it was Harry's. He left it at my house three weeks before the fight. I had hung out with Niall throughout the week. Liam refuses to hang out with either of us, he "doesn't want to choose sides". From what Niall tells me, Harry has been hanging around Ed Sheeran all week. On Saturday I see Harry after a whole week of regret. When I walk up to him he sees me and automatically turns around. "Harry, stop walking away! I want to talk!" I say. He keeps on walking. I struggle to catch up, because of my smaller legs, but I finally do. I stand right in front of him so he can't leave. "Lou, move. I don't want to talk." He says.  
"No. Haz! I don't want to change anything! I can hide my feelings and I will eventually move on!" I shot back.  
"Louis I do t want you to move on, I... I like you too. I thought you would change your mind after you said it. I d-didn't think that y-you would want me anymore." He said letting tears fall from his emerald orbs. I walk forward and stand on his feet and wipe away his tears. At that moment, watching Harry, the strong-willed, happy man that I have known since Year 1 silently sobbing in front of me, shattered my heart into pieces. "Hazza? Nothing will ever change, I love you, and all of your little things."  
Three years later Harry and I are stronger than ever! We are both graduating from college in a year and are engaged! Niall and Liam are still together and are living in the same house as well. I believe Liam is planning on proposing any month now!! We all lost contact with Ed after graduation and never saw him again. Back In high school, I would have never thought that I'd be marrying my best friend!


End file.
